


Rewards

by LouPF



Series: Sabelsmut [8]
Category: Kaptein Sabeltann | Captain Sabertooth - Formoe
Genre: (implied) - Freeform, Abrupt Ending, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Bondage, Consensual Sex, Drunk Sex, Drunkenness, Father/Son Incest, Feet, Foot Fetish, Gangbang, Light Bondage, M/M, Multi, Orgy, Short, Table Sex, handjobs, this was a joke and also the 69th fic i wrote for this fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:39:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25556728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouPF/pseuds/LouPF
Summary: Pinky did well during a raid, and the crew - drunk - decides he deserves a little reward.
Relationships: Kaptein Sabeltann/Pinky, Pinky/Everyone
Series: Sabelsmut [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1851862
Kudos: 1





	Rewards

Pinky isn’t sure how it happens. They’re all cheering for a raid well executed, rum and whiskey being poured and shoved around in the dining hall. Pinky himself doesn’t feel much like drinking, so he only takes a few sips, watching the rest of the crew get more and more drunk.

It’s Benjamin who makes the first move, dropping into the seat next to Pinky with a loud laugh. “You sure did well today, lad!” he crows, flinging an arm around Pinky’s shoulder.

Pelle, standing nearby, joins in Benjamin’s laughter. “Aye, scared that wimp real good, you did!”

Laughing, Pinky gestures a bit vaguely. “He had it coming!”

“Mhm,” hums Benjamin, leaning into Pinky. His breath fans hot against his cheek. “Kinda think we ought’a give young Pinky here a _reward_ for that stunt he pulled!”

It gets the attention of the others. “Oh?” says Langemann, who’s leaning against a pole on the other side of the room, hat askew and cheeks flushed red. “Like what?”

“Well,” says Benjamin, putting aside his rum. “Like…” And he lunges forward, pressing his mouth to Pinky’s. Eagerly. _Hungrily._

Pinky squeaks in surprise, though it drowns in the room erupting in wolf whistles and cheers. He tastes like rum and salt. There is barely time to react before Benjamin pushes closer, putting a hand behind Pinky’s back.

“Yeah!” Pysa calls, from somewhere in the crowd. “Yeah, I think we ought’a!” A hand sneaks up Pinky’s shirt, and he’s fairly confident it’s _not_ Benjamin’s, for Benjamin is currently half-way leaned over him, both arms used as support.

And Pinky is _just_ tipsy enough to kiss Benjamin back, which is probably why he hasn’t stopped.

A chorus of ‘good idea!’ and ‘yeah!’ sounds, and then there are more hands – in his hair, on his shoulders, on his legs. He’s jostled upright, Benjamin breaking the kiss to grin at him before Pinky’s tugged away – _lifted_ into the air and carried across the room.

Langemann appears by his side, rope in his hands. Through the alcohol, he still looks concerned. “This okay, laddie?”

You know those days where you go, ‘this might as well happen’?

“S – sure,” Pinky stutters. Honestly. _Why the hell not._

Someone – it feels like it might be Odin, he has calloused hands – moves Pinky’s headcloth, tying it around his face. Then there’s wood against his back, and his hands are pulled around something, and – oh, okay, he’s tied to a pole.

“A masterpiece!” Skalken exclaims. A round of chuckles and agreements – and it feels like they move as one, various hands stripping him in moments. Someone caresses his thigh – someone else is kissing his neck. Cold metal presses against his side, for a moment, and he jumps – but mere seconds later his shirt tears apart. Another second and it’s gone – and immediately there are hands on his chest and belly, calloused fingers rough against his skin.

Someone licks one of his nipples, and Pinky inhales, a jolt of pleasure rushing through him.

“Oh, look at that,” Lech says, and his voice is dark and rasping, “he’s hard already.” Immediately, someone puts a hand to his cock, and Pinky _gasps_ , hips twitching.

“Like that, do you?” asks Langemann, close to Pinky’s ear, and Pinky – though blindfolded – closes his eyes and presses back into the pole.

“D – dad,” Pinky whispers.

More wolf-whistles from the rest of the crew. Someone pulls down his pants – Langemann drags a hand down Pinky’s chest.

And there is so much touch and so much _everything_ that Pinky stops trying to feel or sense it all, giving in to the sensation of being touched and prodded and kissed and caressed just about everywhere. At some point someone starts kissing his feet, and just at the same time someone else starts licking his cock.

Pinky can’t help but moan at it all, at the touch and the smells and the knowledge that this is a _reward_ and that _they’re_ enjoying it, too – and he knows they are, he’s had more than one hard dick pressed up against his belly or cheek or thigh. There’s too much weight on his hips for him to be able to move properly, but he’s trembling, the only thing keeping him upright the constant drag and pull of the crew around him. They’ve stopped talking, now, for the most part – only mumbling small praises and exclamations every now and again – moaning and grunting in-between.

A door slams open, causing several people around him to startle, then tense.

Silence falls. Only Pinky’s panting is loud.

Nervousness creeps unto him.

“What, precisely,” growls a dark voice, and Pinky pales, “do you think… you’re doing?”

Sabeltann.

“Uhh,” says Benjamin.

Langemann – from beneath him, and Pinky’s breath hitches at the realization that it’s Langemann who’s been sucking him off for the last while – clears his throat. “Fucking Pinky. Captain.”

One heavy step. Two. “You will cease that immediately.”

The disappointment crackles through the air. Embarrassment wells in Pinky’s chest.

“ _Unless_ ,” Sabeltann continues, and there’s a collective intake of breath, “I get to join.”

Oh, God, okay. Okay. _Okay,_ this is happening. OKAY.

There’s a beat of silence. “Excus – ” Langemann begins.

“You heard me,” Sabeltann interrupts. “Move aside.”

In five quick steps he’s crossed the room, and Pinky gets no warning before he’s being kissed – and OKAY COOL Sabeltann is _kissing him_ , rough and _sober_ and far more experienced than Benjamin had been. Pinky gives a withering little gasp, then presses back against him, leaning into the kiss as much as he can – asking, without speaking, for _more._

There are no one else touching him, now – only Sabeltann’s hand on his waist and cheek, cool and dry against his damp, flushed skin.

“Captain,” Pinky breathes, shifting towards him.

“Unbind him,” Sabeltann commands, and immediately there are other hands again – on Pinky’s wrists and palms, this time.

Now that he’s untied, he finds he’s not quite sure what to do with his hands.

“Table,” Sabeltann says, and once again Pinky is half-guided and half-carried onto the dining table, the wood rough against his back. Hands, hot and sweaty – one of them is Odin, another Langemann’s – a third might be Pysa’s – linger, uncertain.

Sabeltann must have signalled something, for suddenly they start moving again – both of Pinky’s hands are guided towards thick, hot cocks. He eagerly grips at them, though he has to do little, shoving into his palms as they are. Another cock is pushed past his lips, and Pinky can’t find it in himself to complain, eyes rolling back into his head as he tries to relax his throat.

And through it all there are hands roaming – mouths caressing – and Sabeltann’s hand on Pinky’s own cock, light but grounding. He cums into Sabeltann’s hand, and it doesn’t stop anyone for even a second. Pinky moans, squeezing the dicks in his hands, and one of them cums, too – splattering warm semen over Pinky’s arm and shoulder.

He lies taking it, for a little bit, all the sensations and feelings bleeding into one mess of pleasure. Wave after wave it rolls in, and he cums again, not long after the first. And there is cum on his feet and on his chest and in his hair, and he’s still hard.

Sabeltann is still touching him. “Stop,” he calls, and everyone stills. “Turn around, Pinky.”

Oh _fuck._


End file.
